


For We're Under Orders

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school holidays begin early for Susan and Titty</p>
            </blockquote>





	For We're Under Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hafl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/gifts).



'Good job we're in _Swallow_ ,' Peggy said. 'It would be a squash, the four of us in _Amazon_. And Titty's grown since last year, too.'

'Stop your jabbering, you tame galoot. Susan's got enough to think about. All the same,' turning to Titty, 'it's grand to have you early. Three cheers for whoever it was set your school on fire.'

'It was only the art block,' Titty said, trying not to show that she minded that it was the art block. She pulled herself together: she was AB now, not artist. 'Captain?'

'Cast off, able seaman,' Susan said. 'Cast off.'


End file.
